The present invention relates to hand trucks for tilting and moving table-like objects which are supported by detachable or retractable legs. More specifically, the invention relates to hand trucks for moving grand pianos.
The moving of a large, heavy, fragile objects has long been recognized as a difficult task. For example, most grand pianos are equipped with legs which are relatively weak considering the amount of weight which they support. These legs are easily broken so it is common practice to lift a grand piano off its legs and onto a dolley whenever the piano is moved even a short distance. When moving a grand piano past obstructions or through door openings, it is usually necessary to set the instrument on its side and remove its legs. This activity has traditionally required the labor of two or more workers and a substantial amount of time.